


一次忏悔

by kiriame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 为肉而肉, 之后会发别的平台, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 对不起这三个字我已经听腻了！
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

一次忏悔

你穿着睡衣步行五公里，于深夜十一点半到达她家。门没锁，你进去之后看见她卧室的夜灯幽幽亮着，叫了一声她的名字，她让你进来。你跑到卧室门口才发现自己没来得及换鞋，但是又急着看她，将鞋子踢飞了跑进屋里，她老老实实地躺在被子里，红着脸看你。

你是在刚刚下定决心过来上她的。

你感觉自己成了色戒里那个为了教导女间谍而强钻被窝为汤唯开苞的男地下党，唯一的不同是，汤唯的角色在电影里直挺挺地躺着，受着，而你一进了被窝，她立刻起了反应，你还没动，她已经喘上了。她的身体比你要烫，兴许是被子里捂久了的缘故。谢天谢地她没有哭出来，否则你要觉得自己是真的把人给强了。

你来之前喝了点酒壮胆，因此什么都不吝。可是她不出声，浑身上下都紧绷着，你叹了口气，这可怎么好，哪儿哪儿都紧着，你就算不是男的，手指不比鸡吧，但这么紧锁着过会儿也让她够受的。你低下头亲亲她的耳朵，顺带吐了她一脸酒气。“你放松点，这不是你想要的吗“她呜咽着嗯了两声，你什么都还没做，只是身子贴在一起，她就已经打摆子了，实际上应该还是没有放松下来。

说实在的你也紧张，这种事你也是脑子一热就想做就做了，至于是谁，为什么，你的大脑完全不负责思考。女人，有时也是下半身动物。

“乖啊，不要害羞，你看看你这个腿。”你一边摸着她过于瘦长，几乎不挂肉的大腿，从腿根到膝盖，一遍两遍，手法温柔，皮肤从平滑到激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。你啧啧地说道，“本身就没什么肉，再一抖，什么都不剩了，一会儿就两大块骨头夹着我。”

也不知是话里惊悚的“两块大骨头“吓到了她，还是“夹着”这词羞到了她，她两条长腿立刻卸了力气，老老实实地由你顶着膝盖分开。你喘了口气，这就要上了吗，不过都已经到这份上了，没退路了，硬着头皮也得上。你把她已经被揉皱的睡裙撩起来，她任你摆布着双臂举过头顶，让你把裙子剥下来。平日里觉得她瘦弱得过分，身上没什么肉，现在一看肋骨一道道看得清楚，倒是胸口那两团，没有平日里隔着衣服看得那么平坦，虽然也不算丰腴，抓起来指间还能溢出一点白花花的肉的。

你抓她胸脯，手上甫一使劲，她细腰一挺，撞上你的胯骨，又闭眼别过头去，说什么也不愿意看你玩她的身体。

明明是她占有欲旺盛，明明是她一点点勾起你的幻想，明明是她说了让你来她的房间……你不否认自己跑过来很大一部分原因是因为可怜和想要施舍的心情，但是说白了你也不是什么圣母，身体想要了，到时候男的女的你一概都不介意的。她只不过离你家比较近而已。

出现了，你的睡人渣女发言。

“你能，亲亲我吗。”她嘤咛着小声说，说完还小心翼翼看你一眼，生怕要求提的过分了。

你微微一笑，可算主动一点了。“你要我亲亲你的哪里呀。”你坏心眼地收回了玩她乳房的手，把自己撑起来，好好地端详她的身体——脖子修长，且是身上最热的地方，只不过听说在这里种草莓容易死人，不好不好；脸上嘴上，她别着个头，闭着个眼，亲了没亲都感觉像在奸尸，除了那两条大长腿，身上各处都绷的紧紧的，亲上去也没乐趣。

“亲……亲……”她估计脑子也已经瓦特了，没想到你还要问具体位置，根本说不出个所以然来。

“你不说，我按自己的意思来了。”你话音刚落，突然退到床脚，将她两条腿架到肩上，她惊叫一声，还没反抗，两只手先把脸捂上了。你歪头寻思，这是否就是传说中的欲拒还迎。“亲亲你的大长腿，叫你哪天跑得那么快，我一会儿把它亲服帖了，以后就算你看见我，想跑，它俩一见我也就软了。”

“你怎么……”她捂着脸，断断续续地骂你，“……骚话这么多。”

本身你平时就是个喜欢口嗨的人，这点机灵才智全用在骂人上有些浪费，倒不如调情。

“平日里不也是这样吗，”你把她的大腿内侧亲得啧啧作响，是不是舌头还要贴上去画个圈，她那营养不良的细腰就这么被你激得一拱一拱地，不断把身子往你嘴边送。两条大腿内侧的嫩肉到最后被你亲得一片水光，她的呻吟被封在了嘴巴里，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛泫然欲泣。

你看到她的眼泪，才发现你真的可怜她。在你的朋友里她不是最受人欢迎的一个，也不是和你关系最好的那个，可是偏偏她这么可爱，搞得你明明知道就这么把人上了不好，也忍不住要亲自上一次试试看。你想着都是女孩反正怎么都不算占了便宜，但是心里有个声音在狠狠骂你人渣、死鬼。

你就这么看着她，突然有些愧疚，不愿意再动了。屋里就算开着空调，到底还是没有被窝里暖和，你倒好，身上还穿着睡衣，她光着身子，两条腿又被你架在肩膀上，等刚刚情动的汗水慢慢蒸发，她立刻打起了哆嗦。见你发呆，她似乎隐隐约约也知道你在想什么，艰难地将两条已经开始不听使唤的腿从你肩头拿下来，和你面对面跪坐在床上。

“我知道你以前没睡过女孩。”她有些紧张地说，“可能就是想着反正不会吃亏所以来的吧。”

你僵硬地点点头。千百句骚话不是拿来在这里说的。

“我和你的大部分朋友都不是一路人，又喜欢你，所以你觉得就算上了也没关系，对吧。”

你又点了点头，心中越来越惊讶于她为什么会那么了解自己。到底是把自己的位置摆得多低才会明明清楚你的这些想法还依旧对你敞开怀抱。你更加觉得自己渣得不行，头低了下去。

“对不起，我渣。”你凄凄惨惨地说完，半个身子下了床，脚丫子在地毯上摸索你的鞋。刚刚进来脱得太快，也不知被甩到哪里去了。“我利用你。以后长记性，像我这种人可不要再招惹了，不是每个都像我这么有良心。”

她扑哧一笑，你听她笑了，心里也好受一点，继续在地毯上寻摸你的鞋。她见你真的要走，扑上来抓住了你的手腕。

“我不在乎。”她说，将脑袋顺势枕在了你的肩膀上，“我就是想要你一直在我身边，见不得别人比我们关系更亲。至于这到底算什么，你渣不渣，我才他妈不管。我们之间是特别的，就足够了。”

你侧过身，不舍得走了，一下一下顺着她的长发，“你怎么这么卑微啊。”

她不回答你，撑起头来去吻你。她的嘴唇软软的，湿润的，就和所有人的嘴唇一样，没什么特别的，可是你觉得十分煽情，刚一察觉她要退后便按住她的后脑勺，说什么也不允许她再缩回去。

你寻思着，起码今晚，她是可以吃死你的，至于之后你要怎么甩锅，怎么处理你们之间的关系，现在软玉在怀，你没那个脑子想。

你把舌头探进去，一点点勾着她的舌尖玩，把她玩得心痒，身上也扭动着想往你这个热源上贴，你揽住她的腰，顺势一带，又把人压回了床上，这一次她变得热情很多，首先把你的衣服三下五除二地给脱了。你怕你们俩着凉，把被冷落已久的被子重新披到自己身上，顺便也就把她罩了个严严实实。她被你摁着亲到有些失神，涎水顺着下巴流了好长，你倒好，把毕生所学一点都不差地招呼到一个雏儿身上，丝毫也没考虑到这会是多大的冲击。

她手脚并用才把你推开。

“你怎么那么……”

“渴啊。”你对她解释道，“爷渴啊。”

她把两腿缠上你的腰，这时狠狠夹了一下，两人耻骨相碰，在舒服的地方摩擦起来。

“你不老实。”你抵着她的额头，调笑道，一边自己的手也不老实顺着她线条优美的后背向下滑去，最后一手一个搂住了她的臀瓣，狠狠地掐了两下。

她前面教你蹭着，后面被你揉着，嗯嗯啊啊叫了起来，舒服得快成了一滩水。要不说女孩好，多重高潮，多重敏感点，调教起来比一个男的不知道多多少乐趣。你慢慢觉得两人相贴之处开始有些湿气，伸手去试探，逗了逗她柔嫩的阴蒂，有顺着肉缝滑下去，探进她还没被开发过的穴道里。她死死扒着你的肩膀，显然是害怕了。你的手指去到一半，停了下来，仰起头，也不管是不是会把人亲死了，在她的脖子上温柔地舔了起来，时不时咬一下她的耳垂，一边舔一边安慰她，说着诸如“只是手指”“我第一次被男人操的时候比这个难受多了”和“你水这么多，不会特别疼”这类不过脑子的直男发言。

光是把手指头送进去你就觉得已经花了好大一番力，你再模仿着性器抽插起来，她更是死死扒着你不肯放手，定要从你的身体上找补回来点什么。开始你还颇有情调地亲一亲她，调整调整节奏，越到后面，你发现她就是个能装的，说着让你轻一点慢一点，其实腰动得比你酸疼的手腕还快，臀肉也一缩一缩地显示着她的快感，整个人追着你的手指要挨操。

“你这女的……”你咬牙切齿地说完，她高潮了，猛地坐起来咬住了你的肩膀，包裹着你手指的肉穴痉挛紧缩，两条腿用力地夹住了你的腰，颤抖个不停。你拍着她的后背，在心里嘀咕自己怎么从来没搞到这么爽过。

你把手指拿出来，上面沥沥拉拉全都是她的水儿。她不好意思地看着你，躺了回去，一副任你鱼肉的样子。你沉下脸，干净的那只手掐起她的小脸。

“你这个死变态，张嘴。”她被你掐着脸，嘴巴只能张成一个圆嘟嘟的洞，你毫不怜香惜玉地就把那两根沾满她体液的手指戳进了她的口中，搅动起她的舌头来。粗糙的舌面缠上你的手指，主动地将上面的液体舔掉，又刻意地用舌尖挑逗你的指肚，用那双明亮的眼睛直直盯着你，好像在炫耀她的技能。

你把手指拿出来，她没被你如何，你自己的腰反而有些软了。

“对不起啊，”她说，讨好地开始亲你的胸乳，身子一点点向下移去，舌头在你的小腹上打圈圈。你的腰上泄了劲，很快倒在了床的另一边。她跨上你，将你的一条腿抬起来扛在肩上。“对不起，我又骗你了。”

你这时候才反应过来，她是真的他妈能装。

FIN


	2. 2

第二天中午醒来的时候她已经不见了。你睡得昏昏沉沉附加腰酸背痛，睁眼就看见一个陌生的天花板，醒了会酒才想起来昨天都干了什么事。

宿醉让你的眼睛见不得亮光，很快又缩回了被子底下。她的被子比你平时盖的薄，还有一股她自己的味道，不是香味也不是臭味，你说不上来，但是闻着还挺舒服。你想你到底是上了她还是被她上了呢。按理说两者都发生过，但是你的记忆里几乎没有什么自己主动的部分，这小娘们可比她看上去的浪，那腰动起来跟马达一样，又准又快。

你捂起脸，这才想明白你这是千里送批，根本没有昨晚脑子里想象的那么潇洒。你在她床上又躺了大约十分钟，听到断断续续从客厅传来的说话声，决定就这样继续装下去不是个办法，起身把昨天被扔到地上的衣服穿好，稍微整理了一下毛躁的头发走出了卧室。

你还没到客厅，便听到那里其实是一男一女两个人在说话。

“……但是她昨天最后一次跟我同电话的时候说会找你。”

你立刻站住了脚，贴墙把自己藏起了起来，还好客厅里的两人都背对着你，谁也没发现你已经走了出来。说话的男的是阿兰他哥，也是你男朋友……好吧，前男友。

你昨天喝酒就是因为他。丫搞了你闺蜜。虽然以前就从朋友那里听说了他会玩，没想到你们在一起之后他还是不老实。

你闺蜜第二天就跟你摊牌了，她说：你男朋友是个傻逼、种马。

你问她：活儿不错吧。你这么说着，话里还带着点骄傲。

她说：妈的，要不是因为活儿好我当晚就把他那玩意儿帮你撅了。

你说：倒也不必脏了你的手。

她道：你不生我气吗？

你想了想，说：他要跟你做，跟你海誓山盟，说明他不是东西。我对你知根知底，你只是爱吃肉，就当他是个按摩器，上了就上了。他没伤害到你，也没从身体和感情上占到任何便宜，我当然不生你的气。

随后你闺蜜说你是当代女性的典范，你说不，应该说她是当代闺蜜的好典范，因为她拔批无情，男人如衣服。

后来想想你俩就这件事越聊感情越深，喝的酒越来越多，直接导致了你半夜去了别人家送批。

此刻在客厅里和你前男友冷着脸聊天的自然就是你的送批对象。

她叫阿兰。

顺便一提你闺蜜叫菲比。你不知道她的真名，认识她的时候知道的就只有这个英文名。

#

“我真的不知道。”阿兰说话的声音很小，软软的，和她本人给外人带来的感觉一致。但是你最清楚她完全不像看起来那样，不但一点都不软，浑身上下没一块肥肉，而且有的时候会故意把声音搞很大。装，真能装。

你想着想着红了脸，给了自己两巴掌清醒一点。

“阿兰，我跟菲比只是一时冲动，我知道小马肯定跟你说了很多，但我真的只是想找她好好谈一谈。我知道我伤害了她，你起码给我个机会跟她道歉吧。”你前男友说得振振有词。听着还挺像那么回事。小马就是你，你就是小马，大家这么叫你不是因为你姓马，具体什么由来你也忘了，大概和上学时跑的很快有关。

为了方便说明就叫前男友阿阳吧。阿阳是个精于话术的大帅比，你以为自己已经够能满嘴跑火车了，但是跟他谈的那会儿他比你还能胡扯，你们俩骗来骗去居然就看对了眼，加上他活儿真的不错，你觉得睡了不亏，就睡了。睡了好几次以后你们俩开始频繁出去玩、约会，最后终于确定了关系。虽然本末倒置了，那个时候你觉得你是真的喜欢阿阳，阿阳也是真的喜欢你。他会赞美你身体的每个部位，崇拜你做的每个决定，他让你觉得自己很出色——多完美健康的一段关系，熬过了最尴尬的厕所期、测试过了一起旅游的契合度，在你们俩都以为排雷成功的档口，他劈了个叉。你觉得再过不久你们就能见家长、订婚、买房子，结果一个晴天霹雳下来你的世界轰然崩塌。

“我说了，她没来我家。”阿兰唯唯诺诺地说，“你刚刚这么说，看来是你劈腿在先，对不起她？”

阿阳没有否认。“对。我去勾引了菲比。”

你无声地哇了一句。臭男人还挺自觉，知道是你勾引菲比不是菲比勾引你。

“你这么做之前想过小马会伤心吗。你们那么好，那么久了，你为什么要那样做。”

你觉得奇怪，阿兰为什么要在这种情况下质问阿阳，难道她知道你在听着？而阿阳居然也没就此离开，反而老老实实地回答她的问题：

“我还爱她，”嚯——你在心里想——阿阳第一次说爱你居然是背着你，跟你的姘头说，是真的无知者最无畏。“只是身体比情感要先一步做决定。“

他这话说的倒有点道理。你们俩最初开始交往就是身体比情感先一步。这么看来你还是太天真，没在当时看透他的本质。

“小马不会原谅背叛。”阿兰叹了口气，一副很替他惋惜的样子。

“她真的不在你家吗？”阿阳突然警惕地转过头，幸好这时你已经藏回了卧室。他看到走廊里没人，又转回去，“我好像闻到了她的香水。”

瞎掰吧。你翻着白眼想。老娘我出门的时候一身酒臭，哪儿来的香水味。

“你闻到的应该是我的衣物柔顺剂。况且你也清楚小马平时不擦香水。”要不说阿兰段位高，你听着她的话自然而然地就埋怨起了阿阳对你根本不关注，想了一会儿才听出她的技巧。

你终于彻底意识到自己是被一个非常不简单的女的给睡了。她不仅有和阿阳差不多段位的话术，还有柔弱女孩的外表可以用来掩饰，阿阳就算变个性也比不过她。

高啊。你心下赞叹。

这时阿阳又开口了，“我说错了。不是香水，就是她的味道而已。你知道她喝醉了酒之后身上会散发出有不同的味道吗？”

你立刻闻了闻自己的衣服，确认除了酒味没有别的。阿阳在胡扯什么？

你没想到的是，阿兰此时叹了口气：“行吧，算你鼻子尖。不过她今天一早就走了。”说着估计还指给他看了一眼空空如也的玄关鞋柜。

阿阳冷笑了一声。“我怎么觉得不像啊。”

你听出来了，这是阿阳要认真起来的语气。上次他这么说话之后你连着两天都都没出过卧室。淦，这还了得。你立刻在阿兰的卧室里搜寻可以用来藏身的地方，衣柜太小，床底是实心的，书桌正冲着门没有藏身的空间。你听着阿阳向这边走来，阿兰小声嘟囔着什么跟在他后面过来，你骂了句娘，干脆又回到了床上，把被子在头上一罩假装自己是一坨衣服。

阿阳走到卧室门口不急着进，在门框上用指关节敲了两声。

“小马，我能进来跟你说话吗。”

“小马不在！”你在被子里喊道。

他扑哧笑了一声。

“你瞅瞅，”他跟阿兰调侃道，“可爱。”

你能感觉到阿兰此刻大概连杀了他的心都有，碍于你还在场才没发作。

“给我一个机会让我向你道歉好吗。我做错了，伤害到了你，起码让我弥补你，就算你不愿意复合，我也会尽全力让这件事不会影响你之后的……”

“我信了你就有鬼！”你从被子里钻出来，瞪着他，“你就说说我们哪件事不是靠上床调节好的？”

阿阳尴尬地看了一眼身后，“阿兰还在，你别说这些……”

“怎么就不能说？她是未成年啊还是你妈啊？”你从床上跳下来，走到他面前，“你猜怎么着，你跟菲比睡了，她转头就告诉我把你当按摩棒用了。”

阿阳倒不觉得丢脸，“所以你要相信我，我跟菲比真的只是欲望先行了……”

“你他妈多大人了管不住条鸡吧？”你上去戳着他的胸口，咄咄逼人地数落起来，“你对‘恋爱关系’这四个字哪一个不理解？还是我们非得签个条款你才知道交往中你不能到处撒种？”

阿阳垂下了头，“对不起，小马。我发誓，从此以后不会这样了。我是真的爱你的。”

你惊奇地睁大了眼睛，“大哥，你爱我所以去睡我朋友，那你要是不爱我了你打算干什么？”

“我一开始以为——”

“以为我跟你一样浪催的，一天到晚跟你睡完还去外头找男人？放你爹的屁。跟你认识确实是因为我骚，但是我们自从确认关系之后你见过我鬼混吗？”你控制住了自己，反复和内心强调一个活儿好的大帅比一直用就足够了，况且人家又有情趣又付出感情了，没什么不值得的，你虽然爱玩过，但现在也愿意好好经营一段关系。你以为阿阳也是一样的，现在你根本猜不透他到底在想啥。

阿阳愣住了，他停了两三秒后才用一种顿悟的口吻说道：“怪不得我觉得最近很别扭。原来我本来就是个浪催的性格，根本没法当男朋友。”

你跟他对视了半分钟，心想一个帅比，好好地怎么就傻了。

“你说什么呢？”你拱了拱他，“我警告你小心一点。”

“不不不，我没那个意思。”他结束了放空状态，立刻解释道，“小马，我还是很爱你。但是我觉得我没法当你男朋友。”

“你耍我呢？”

阿阳看上去居然有点开心：“我这个人的本性就是滥情。但是我不享受渣人这件事，只想找很多人打炮，你明白吗？”

现在轮到你想去提醒他阿兰还在场了。“你还他妈渣出理由来了？”

#

其实你听懂了阿阳的意思。

世界上就是有一种人这辈子都不会和一个人结婚安定下来。他们就是不负责任、滥情，没有自制力。这群人倒也不是道德败坏，只是有点缺少伦理观。你以前就和阿阳是一样的，要不然也不会混到一起去。不过你们俩一起时间一久，你也渐渐开始以为自己可以负起责任，并且努力去做了。你愿意相信阿阳真的爱你，也愿意相信他也为此努过力，但是他还是会控制不住用出轨伤害你。

他就是这么个完蛋玩意儿。学得会爱人，却学不会怎么去爱护人。

阿兰在门口冷冷地看着他的哥哥犯傻，你叹了口气，突然觉得他又可恨又可怜。

“话说清楚了，你差不多该滚了吧。”阿兰突然变了语气，走过来站在你和阿阳中间。

阿阳似乎一时之间也没理解妹妹为何变得如此粗俗，求助地看了你一眼。

“别看了，”阿兰暴躁地说，但由于身材娇小，她的愤怒没什么威慑力，反而是阿阳基本上能够一根手指头就把她从地上提起来。但阿兰没有退让。“你还觉得自己有机会呢？实话告诉你，我跟小马昨天就睡了。”

嚯，什么叫晴天霹雳啊。你想。

TBC


End file.
